


Choco's Snaps [Sound - Valentine's - Tracks]

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Multi, Pining, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Sei brevi one-shot per sei diversi momenti della stessa giornata, tutti e sei trascorsi fra la scuola e le strade di Karakura: il 14 Febbraio. San Valentino, in fondo, non è soltanto la festa degli innamorati...Track #01. It's not easy love but youve got friends you can trust [Kei + Ichi]Track #02. Just shut your mouth, if you can do it [IshiMichi+Ichi]Track #03. And after all, you're my wonderwall [TatsuHimeIchi]Track #04. All the small things, true care, truth brings [Chad+Ichi]Track #05. There is nothing you can do that I've already done to myself [RiruIchi]Track #06. Could you smile a little smile for me? 'Cause I'll be thinking about you [IchiHime]





	1. Track #01. It's not easy love but you've got friends you can trust [Kei + Ichi]

**Author's Note:**

> L'anno scorso scrissi quattordici one-shot diverse dal Primo Febbraio al giorno di San Valentino. Quest'anno ho deciso di farne solo sei (troppi esami per mezzo ç_ç), partendo dagli ultimi spoiler di "Bleach" per descrivere sei momenti diversi durante un'unica giornata, quella di San Valentino, appunto. Non saranno sei shot tutte su coppie di innamorati ma anche soltanto di semplici amici. Perché penso che l'amicizia sia un po' il messaggio di fondo che lega Ichigo ai suoi compagni e trovo che sia molto più importante di qualsiasi lotta dei pairing ci si possa mettere in mezzo. Il che non mi esime dal buttare nell'ultima shot una IchiHime perché sono una persona molto di parte. :P Ogni oneshot ha come titolo il verso di una canzone. Quella che apre questa flash su Ichigo e Keigo è: "Friends will be friends" dei Queen. Buona lettura!

«Rimarremo zitelli a vita, capisci?!».

Il risucchio del succo di frutta coprì all’improvviso quella sottospecie di lamentazione funebre che Keigo Asano stava portando avanti da più di cinque minuti, ovvero più o meno il tempo trascorso da quando lui e Ichigo si erano sistemati sulla scalinata che portava al tetto della scuola.

«E intanto Mizuiro è lì fuori a prendersi anche le ragazze che dovrebbero spettare a noi! È sleale, lui ne ha pure troppe! Perché non ne condivide qualcuna, eh?!».

Il ragazzo si voltò, cercando la muta approvazione del compagno, ma tutto ciò che si trovò davanti fu uno sguardo castano alquanto scocciato.

«Keigo, datti una calmata, è soltanto San Valentino, non sta finendo il mondo!».

Nonostante lo sbuffo annoiato che era seguito a quelle parole, Keigo parve tutto fuorché convinto dalle sue rassicurazioni, perché sollevò le braccia al cielo in preda a un vero e proprio delirio mistico, insistendo su quella linea di discorsi a dir poco catastrofici.

«Non mentire, Ichigo! Lo so che stai soffrendo ma – da vero uomo quale sei – ti vergogni di parlarne! Non ti preoccupare, fingerò che tu ti sia sfogato lo stesso con me!» annuì solenne, portandosi una mano alla fronte con fare drammatico.

Ichigo sollevò un sopracciglio, senza celare un grammo del suo scetticismo, prima di appoggiarsi allo scalino alle sue spalle e riprendere a bere il suo succo di frutta ignorando l’intera pantomima tragica che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

«E visto che so quanto ami il cioccolato, _io_ , a differenza di tutte queste persone malvagie, ho pensato anche a te! Consideralo un dono di splendida amicizia!».

Prima ancora che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni potesse replicare in qualche maniera, si vide lanciare in grembo una comunissima barretta di Kitekat e la afferrò di riflesso, stringendola fra le dita con fare quasi inorridito.

«Ma che diavo…» imprecò a mezza voce, prima che un lampo di comprensione gli attraversasse la mente, zittendolo seduta stante.

«Grazie…» aggiunse con fare guardingo, le sopracciglia aggrottate persino più del solito, mentre apriva la confezione rossa.

«Lo sai che per il _mio migliore amico_ , farei questo e altro, Ichigo!» replicò Keigo con fin troppo entusiasmo, simulando un tono così smielato e flautato da confermare ogni sospetto dell’amico.

«Capisco…» borbottò Ichigo, staccando in due parti la barretta di cioccolato con maligna soddisfazione, mentre elaborava la successiva e per nulla amichevole risposta.

«…ma non ti do comunque il permesso di uscire con Yuzu. Toh, prendi questo e consideralo il mio ringraziamento» concluse, lanciando metà della cioccolata a un Keigo che stava sbiancando rapidamente, un sorriso che a stento teneva ancora in su gli angoli della sua bocca.

«Sei una persona cattiva, Ichigo!».

La voce del ragazzo si trasformò in un piagnucolio stridulo, mentre si gettava contro l’amico, tirandolo per un braccio e dando il via a una serie di recriminazioni vittimistiche.

«E staccati, che se arriva qualcuno fraintende tutto!» sbraitò Ichigo, tentando vanamente di sottrarsi alle pressanti attenzioni di Keigo. E che non gli venisse a dire che non credeva nell’amicizia. Lui per i suoi amici avrebbe fatto _di tutto_ … tranne permettere che osassero sfiorare le sue sorelle anche solo con uno sguardo di troppo!


	2. Track #02. Just shut your mouth, if you can do it [IshiMichi+Ichi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michiru Ogawa è una delle compagne di classe di Ichigo & co., bassina e con un caschetto di corti capelli castani, che compaiono nei primissimi volumi di "Bleach". Si fa rammendare un peluche scucito da Uryuu nel quarto/quinto volumetto, mentre Ichigo e Orihime li osservano. Rileggendo più e più volte il manga, mi sono resa conto che Uryuu e Mihiru assieme non sarebbero poi stati tanto male e così è nata questa seconda one-shot. Il "giri-choco" è il genere di cioccolata che in Giappone si regala agli amici e non ai fidanzati o ai ragazzi di cui si è - in genere - innamorati. Il titolo della flash viene da una canzone dei Garbage, "Shut your mouth". Buona lettura!

«Auhm…».

«Cos’hai detto?».

«No… uhm… nulla… dicevo soltanto che… vorresti accettare questo cioccolato da parte mia… Ishida-kun?».

Uryuu Ishida sollevò lo sguardo, squadrando da capo a piedi la ragazzina dal caschetto di corti capelli castani che sostava di fronte al suo banco, porgendogli timidamente un rettangolo quadrato ricoperto di carta da regalo rossa con un enorme fiocco giallo appiccicato sull’angolo superiore.

«Ma veramente… non saprei se…».

Una minuscola e quasi invisibile crepa si aprì nel contegno solitamente freddo e distaccato del giovane, mentre lanciava più di un’occhiata perplessa al regalo che tanto gentilmente gli veniva offerto. Non si poteva dire che Uryuu fosse avvezzo a quel genere di tradizioni. Il suo San Valentino era solitamente un giorno perfettamente uguale agli altri da trascorrere nella più ordinata delle routine. Non era previsto che qualcuno – un essere umano di sesso femminile, per giunta – gli ricordasse che era un adolescente come tutti i suoi coetanei e che, come loro, poteva persino suscitare ammirazione, affetto o ben altro genere di sentimenti in chi lo circondava.

«Consideralo un… _giri-choco_ come ringraziamento per tutti i peluche che mi hai rammendato… Ishida-kun…».

«Beh, in tal caso…».

Ishida allungò la mano, accorgendosi dell’onda di sottile nervosismo che attraversava la voce della ragazza, rendendola lievemente tremula. Doveva essere molto tesa, probabilmente anche per colpa del suo contegno formale, ma gli riusciva davvero difficile trovare una linea di comportamento adatta in una situazione così nuova per lui.

«Grazie mille» si limitò così a replicare con il suo tono di voce chiaro, inclinando il capo in segno di educata accettazione. Michiru, per tutta risposta, congiunse le mani in grembo, profondendosi in un vero e proprio inchino, prima di mormorare un saluto affrettato e voltarsi con le guance in fiamme, allontanandosi rapidamente verso la porta dell’aula.

«Diamine, Ishida, la prossima volta prova a essere più gentile! Non ci voleva un genio per capire che ti stava facendo una dichiarazione: se evitassi di essere così scorbutico, avresti sicuramente più compagnia!».

Uryuu si voltò a quel richiamo sguaiato, posando lo sguardo su un certo vicino di banco a lui fin troppo noto, che se ne stava appoggiato alla sedia con le braccia dietro la nuca e i piedi sul tavolino in una delle sue pose più scomposte di sempre.

«E tu la prossima volta prova a pensare agli affari tuoi, Kurosaki, invece di impicciarti delle conversazioni altrui» rispose severamente risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, le iridi blu sfavillanti di indignazione.

«Non tollero lezioni di vita da una persona che non riesce neppure ad accorgersi di essere l’oggetto dell’interesse di una sua compagna da più di tre anni».

Uryuu annuì deciso a chiosa di quelle parole ma tutto ciò che ne ricavò in cambio fu l’occhiata pressoché _vacua_ di un paio di obliqui occhi castani, prima che Ichigo Kurosaki si decidesse a rispondergli, continuando a dondolarsi sulla sua sedia.

«Ma… in che senso? A me non sembra proprio…».

«Appunto, Kurosaki, appunto… Lascia perdere…».

Ishida sbuffò stancamente, voltandosi e decidendo che per quel giorno aveva già esaurito la sua scorta di benevolenza nei confronti del non tanto tollerato compagno di classe, rigirandosi fra le mani la cioccolata ricevuta in dono poco prima.

Non aveva bisogno dei poco saggi consigli di Kurosaki, ci era arrivato da solo a comprendere la _simpatia_ della Ogawa nei suoi confronti ma non era affatto pronto a replicare nella maniera giusta. Ci sarebbe stato sicuramente più tempo a disposizione, fino al White Day, per trovare il modo giusto di ricambiare a quella sua gentilezza, pensò riponendo il pacchetto nello zaino per riservarsi di scartarlo più tardi, lontano dallo sguardo di certi ficcanaso irriverenti…


	3. Track #03. And after all, you're my wonderwall [TatsuHimeIchi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'amicizia fra Tatsuki e Orihime è una delle relazioni più belle che Kubo potesse mettere in "Bleach". Sono semplicemente adorabili, anche perché non è una semplice amicizia fra "migliori amykette". E' un rapporto forte, vero, qualcosa che sfiora l'amore nel senso più "puro" del termine, perché l'una per l'altra desidera soltanto il meglio. E mi piace quel modo anche un po' da maschiaccio che Tatsuki usa per esortare l'amica o per rimproverarla quando rischia di infilarsi nei guai (come negli ultimi spoiler XD) e quindi beccatevi la shot di oggi. ùAù9

«Tatsuki-chan! Stai andando via?».

Arisawa Tatsuki si fermò, la sacca sportiva in spalla quasi più grossa di lei, voltandosi in direzione della voce squillante che l’aveva appena chiamata.

«Sì, ho da fare al dojo! Oggi si comincia prima, c’è il turno dei bambini» annuì, mentre l’amica si avvicinava saltellando, la ghiaia del vialetto che strusciava in un rumore di sassolini smossi. Orihime si portava sempre dietro quella sorta di confusione allegra, era qualcosa d’inscindibile dalla sua persona e Tatsuki non poteva fare a meno di sorridere ogni volta che le arrivava davanti in quel turbine di capelli smossi dalla corsa e respiri affannati.

«Allora questa prendila adesso, visto che stasera non ci vediamo!».

La ragazza estrasse un pacchetto dalla cartella, afferrando il polso dell’amica e ficcandoglielo in mano con fare allegro.

«L’ho fatto ieri con una ricetta che passavano alla radio. Ci ho messo anche le noccioline tritate!» sorrise timidamente, portandosi una mano alla nuca e lisciandosi una lunga ciocca di capelli castani.

«Orihime… spero che tu non ti sia tritata anche le dita…» osservò sospettosa Tatsuki, fissando i cerotti che decoravano le dita sottili dell’amica.

«Uhm… beh… maneggiare il coltello non è mai semplice e le noccioline erano piccole… ma sono solo dei graffietti!» si affrettò a rassicurarla, nascondendosi entrambe le mani dietro la schiena e annuendo vigorosamente per sottolineare l’assoluta sincerità di quell’affermazione.

«Ma cosa sono… stelline?» esclamò la ragazza, osservando la forma dei cioccolatini attraverso il cellophane trasparente che li avvolgeva, chiuso in cima da un minuscolo fiocchetto rosso.

«Sì… beh, volevo farti dei draghetti ma non sono capace di fare delle forme complesse…» si scusò Orihime, piegando il capo immalinconita. Tatsuki aveva quel bel nome fiero ed era la migliore amica che potesse desiderare e lei non riusciva neanche a pescare una formina per farle della cioccolata decente!

«Testona!».

La replica di Tatsuki fu decisa e arrivò sotto forma di pugno sulla testa della povera Inoue, che si ritrovò a massaggiarsi la fronte quasi in lacrime.

«Ma io…».

«Non azzardarti più a dire una cosa del genere! Non solo perdi tempo a fare cioccolato ma ti senti anche in colpa!».

La ragazza la squadrò con uno sguardo severo, irritata dall’improvviso sminuirsi di Orihime dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto. Era un lato dell’amica che non sopportava, soprattutto quando la vedeva darsi tanta pena per lei. Come poteva anche solo sospettare che non avrebbe gradito uno qualunque dei suoi pensieri?

«Grazie» soggiunse all’improvviso, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla e schioccandole un bacio lieve, lì dove poco prima l’aveva colpita.

Orihime sorrise imbarazzata, mentre le prime lacrime di dolore si asciugavano agli angoli degli occhi e afferrò la cartella, caduta in terra poco prima.

«Allora io va…».

«Ne avevi fatto anche un altro?» replicò Tatsuki con tono sorpreso, indicando un ciuffo di cellophane che spuntava al di fuori della borsa.

«Ah no… ecco… era solo… un’idea sciocca che mi era venuta in mente…» balbettò la ragazza, arrotolandosi nervosamente una lunga ciocca di capelli attorno alle dita.

«Orihime! San Valentino è la festa degli innamorati quindi tu sai _cosa_ devi fare con quell’ _idea sciocca_ , non è vero?» la zittì l’amica, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e lanciandole un’occhiata di rimprovero.

«Ma… ma a lui potrebbe non piacere…».

«Sciocchezze! Ichigo ammazzerebbe per un po’ di cioccolata!» la rassicurò, annuendo vigorosamente mentre le ciocche attorno alle dita di Orihime s’intrecciavano in onde nervose.

«Sì ma se poi…» replicò incerta la ragazza, non riuscendo a trovare un argomento abbastanza convincente che la esimesse dall’arduo compito di consegnare la cioccolata alla persona il cui semplice pensiero bastava a mandarla nel panico.

«Su, Orihime, march!» replicò con fare militaresco Tatsuki, sollevando un braccio e puntandolo davanti a sé.

«E non dimenticarti di chiamarmi per farmi sapere com’è andata!» aggiunse in un grido mentre Orihime si allontanava lungo il viale con l’aria decisamente tesa di una condannata a morte.

La ragazza dai capelli neri scosse il capo rassegnata: se avesse dovuto ascoltare il suo cuore, avrebbe preso l’amica a braccetto e l’avrebbe condotta personalmente di fronte a Ichigo, parlando persino al posto suo quando le parole avrebbero inevitabilmente rifiutato di uscire fuori dalla gola per l’imbarazzo pressante di quel momento. Invece si limitava a darle una delle sue energiche spinte, ogni volta, e guardarla camminare sulle sue gambe, magari incespicando qua e là ma senza fermarsi fino a che non avesse raggiunto la meta.

Essere felice era certamente il più grande regalo di San Valentino che avrebbe mai potuto farle.


	4. Track #04. All the small things, true care, truth brings [Chad+Ichi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarta shot, quarta coppia. Di amici, come nella prima shot e in questo caso si tratta dell'amicizia fra Chad e Ichigo, un altro dei rapporti di amicizia nel manga che, insieme a quello fra Tatsuki e Orihime, è secondo me uno dei più stretti e più belli. Molti tendono a dimenticare il povero Chad o a considerarlo - nel migliore dei casi - inutile o poco interessante. Spesso poi si tende persino a dimenticare quanto lui e Ichigo siano amici e sono contentissima che negli ultimi spoiler Kubo lo abbia ripreso in mano, mostrandoci quanto forte è il loro rapporto e quanto tutt'altro che "inutile" sia Sado. In Giappone i bastoncini di cioccolato che qui chiamiamo "mikado" si chiamano "pocky" (anche perché "mikado" è un appellativo dell'imperatore giapponese XD) e il verso della canzone che apre questa shot è "All the small things" dei Blink 182.

«Che significa che non hai pranzato?!».

Ichigo si alzò in piedi, le mani dietro la nuca, fissando l’amico come se avesse appena parlato in mandarino antico.

Chad si limitò ad annuire appena, prima di fissare il vuoto con aria concentrata nel tentativo di vagliare il giusto numero di parole da usare per spiegare la situazione corrente.

«… dovevo lavorare parecchio».

Ichigo sbuffò, allungando le mani verso l’alto mentre scuoteva decisamente la testa con fare rassegnato.

«Sì, Chad, ma così la perdi, la forza di lavorare! Qualcosa la devi pur mettere nello stomaco!» borbottò alla fine, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi. La sua affermazione venne accolta da un silenzio che solo lui avrebbe potuto definire “eloquente”. D’altronde Chad non era uno che sprecava parole solo per affermare ovvietà. Era una delle qualità che Ichigo più apprezzava in lui, lo faceva sentire assolutamente a suo agio. Non c’era bisogno di mettersi a spiegare situazioni e gesti scontati o semplicemente inesplicabili a parole. Diventava quasi imbarazzante, a quel punto, scoprirsi a corto di considerazioni ma con Chad non c’era il rischio di cadere in quella trappola.

Per questo quando si diresse verso il distributore automatico a pochi passi di distanza da loro e ne cavò fuori una merendina, lanciandola in direzione dell’amico, nessuno dei due parlò. Chad si limitò ad aprire il pacchetto e addentare il primo Pocky mentre Ichigo tornava a sedersi accanto a lui sul bordo del marciapiede.

Non c’era spazio per i «ma non dovevi», «consideralo un regalo», «dovrò ricambiare» e ipocrite amenità di quel genere. Dopotutto non si stavano scambiando alcun favore, il senso della loro amicizia stava tutto in quello spalleggiarsi continuo, senza doppi fini o gesti di convenienza.

E non ebbe bisogno di parole, Chad, gli bastò uno sguardo obliquo dell’amico per estrarre un bastoncino di cioccolato dalla confezione e porgerglielo inclinando appena la mano. Ichigo lo afferrò con un cenno del capo, infilandoselo in bocca e restando per qualche secondo in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

«Oggi Keigo ha provato a corrompermi con un Kitekat» borbottò alla fine stiracchiandosi, le sopracciglia improvvisamente più aggrottate del solito.

«Povera Yuzu…».

«Se lo becco di nuovo a gironzolare davanti alle scuole medie, giuro che lo riduco a carne macinata!».

Chad lo lasciò sfogare, senza intervenire mentre Ichigo enumerava tutte le sottili torture a cui avrebbe sottoposto chiunque – amico o nemico che fosse – che avesse provato anche solo per sbaglio a sfiorare una delle sue sorelle con un dito.

Quei dialoghi muti, fatti spesso di silenzi densi come il più concitato dei discorsi, erano soltanto raramente punteggiati di qualche osservazione solitaria. Bastava poco, in fondo, per capirsi. Bastava restarsene sul ciglio del marciapiede a mangiare quel cioccolato che all’amico piaceva tanto perché un altro pomeriggio scivolasse via tranquillo, portandosi via il resto dell’ennesima e stressante giornata piena di null’altro che vita quotidiana.


	5. Track #05. There is nothing you can do that I've already done to myself [RiruIchi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non avesse letto gli spoiler, Riruka è una graziosa fanciulla così fottutamente fangherla che non avete idea. Costei è la donna che vedendo Ichigo per la prima volta dentro il manga, urlò a tutta pagina: "OMG! HE'S SO HOTTIE", esplicitando il pensiero mio e di migliaia di Ichigo-fangherls sparse per il globo. E quindi lei non poteva NON entrare nel mio cuoricino e guadagnarsi un posto speciale col suo comportamento da arpia e le sue crisi isteriche ogni volta che Ichigo appena appena le si avvicina! 8D Lo so che al covo/privé/casa chiusa dei "Fullbringer" si accede con l'ascensore ma se c'è un'ascensore, ci saranno delle scale e ho ragione io! D8 *fugge* Ah, il titolo della shot è un verso della canzone: "Never wanted to dance" dei Mindless Self Indulgence. Buona lettura!

Riruka Dokugamine sostava già da un buon quarto d’ora nei pressi del portone d’ingresso, tormentando un vistoso pacchetto rosso a forma di cuore fra le dita, quando Ichigo Kurosaki discese le scale a cui vi si accedeva, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo perso dietro chissà quali pensieri.

«’Sera» borbottò laconico, aspettando non molto pazientemente che la ragazza si spostasse per farlo passare.

Riruka continuava a fissare il pavimento con sguardo fin troppo interessato. Anzi, a dirla tutta, stava fissando le sue scarpe già da qualche secondo senza aprire bocca.

«Senti, mi…».

«Sì, è cioccolato!».

Uno strillo acuto, simile al gracchiare di un corvo, lacerò I timpani dell’ex Shinigami, facendolo sobbalzare vistosamente mentre la ragazza lo squadrava con sguardo fiammeggiante e guance tanto arrossate da far temere che fosse febbricitante.

«Ed è… inutile che me lo chiedi, non è certo un regalo di San Valentino che avevo intenzione di fare a te! Non montarti la testa, ragazzino, io ho bisogno della mia dose di zuccheri quotidiana!».

Dette quelle parole, Riruka strappò con fare fin troppo violento la confezione tanto accuratamente impacchettata, ficcandosi poi tutto il pezzo di cioccolata in bocca e rischiando così di strozzarsi senza troppi complimenti. Cominciò a masticare a fatica, la bocca che si riempiva del sapore dolce del cacao mischiato al latte, mentre gli occhi pizzicavano in preda alle prime lacrime di nervosismo.

«Ma io veramente non ho chiesto proprio nulla!» esclamò scandalizzato Ichigo, fissando la ragazza totalmente all’oscuro del genere di pensieri più che contrastanti che stavano attraversando la sua mente in quel momento.

«Chomp… appunto… è proprio questo il problema… chomp…» biascicò Riruka, mandando giù l’ultimo boccone per poi osservare l’espressione sconcertata del ragazzo con un misto di rabbia e impotenza.

«E allontanati immediatamente! Sei troppo vicino!».

Ichigo la vide schizzare all’improvviso, togliendosi dalla sua traiettoria, e risalire un bel pezzo di scale strisciando contro il muro con la stessa abilità di un geco. Scosse la testa, impedendosi di rabbrividire nonostante in quel momento stesse provando seriamente _terrore_ per il comportamento della ragazza. Certo, era proprio una bella maleducata: se non voleva offrirgli neanche un pezzettino di cioccolato, poteva almeno evitare di mangiarselo tutto quanto davanti ai suoi occhi!


	6. Track #06. Could you smile a little smile for me? 'Cause I'll be thinking about you [IchiHime]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo alla fine. Della raccolta e della giornata narrata in questa raccolta. XD Ecco a voi l'ultima coppia. Di amici e anche di qualcosa di più, non appena Ichigo si sveglierà abbastanza da capire (speriamo prima che finisca quest'era geologica =ç=): Ichigo e Orihime. Si sa, sono una donna di parte io e loro due insieme mi fanno tanta tenerezza. çwç E quindi, niente, beccatevi la shottina e grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di seguirmi fin qui. e_e9 Buona lettura!

«Mmm… E quindi ti ho riportato quei due manga che mi avevi prestato, Kurosaki-kun!».

Orihime Inoue spinse in avanti i suddetti volumetti, separati da un involto sospetto, che Ichigo non ebbe il tempo di notare, occupato com’era a cercare qualcosa da offrirle.

«E non mi trattengo oltre, perché di sicuro avrai da fare perciò… non disturbarti a prendermi niente, io vado e ci vediamo domani a scuola!».

Orihime non pronunciò quelle parole: le bisbigliò con una velocità impressionante, sollevandosi di scatto dalla sedia e arretrando rapidamente verso l’uscita della cucina.

«Ma sei sicura che… aspetta, Inoue! Hai dimenticato questo!».

Il richiamo dubbioso dell’amico la colse pochi secondi prima che riuscisse a varcare la porta, proprio quando credeva di essere finalmente in salvo, dispensata dalla sicura figura vergognosa che avrebbe fatto, se avesse osato consegnare _quella cosa_ personalmente.

«Cosa… che… Ah no! Q… quello è per te!» esclamò preoccupata, agitando le mani davanti al viso in preda a una vera e propria crisi di panico.

«Per me? E perché?» replicò Ichigo, osservando con fare scettico il pacchetto che gli veniva ridato indietro. Era un bel pacchettino di cellophane trasparente chiuso in cima da un fiocchetto arancione, quasi del tutto identico a quello che l’amica aveva donato qualche ora prima a Tatsuki – ma questo lui non poteva saperlo.

«B… beh, perché… perché è… San… San Valentino…» balbettò Orihime, arrotolandosi una lunga ciocca di capelli fra le dita, semplicemente colta di sorpresa dalla domanda tutt’altro che logica dell’amico. D’altronde Kurosaki-kun era fatto così, aveva sempre un po’… la testa fra le nuvole e questo lei lo trovava molto buffo.

E tenero, sì, ma non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.

«Ah già, è vero!».

Quella rinnovata consapevolezza venne accompagnata da uno schiocco di dita quando il ragazzo si rese ben conto di che giorno fosse e di quali motivi potesse avere Orihime per fargli un pensiero del genere benché, disgraziatamente, non riuscisse a indovinare la risposta giusta.

«Avevo pensato di fare qualcosa a casa con una ricetta che avevo trovato ma… sono sicura che il risultato è pessimo quindi puoi anche ridarm… Ma cosa fai, li stai mangiando?!».

Il viso della ragazza si deformò in un’espressione di pura vergogna mentre osservava l’amico frugare nel pacchettino e portarsi alle labbra il secondo cioccolatino con fare tutt’altro che disgustato.

«Ma sono buoni! E poi ci hai messo anche le noccioline dentro…» esclamò allegramente Ichigo, che quando si trovava davanti del cioccolato, non si faceva ripetere certo due volte l’invito a mangiarlo. E poi non aveva mentito: era davvero buono, forse un po’ troppo dolce ma a lui la cosa non dispiaceva affatto, tutt’altro.

«Beh… sì, ho pensato che avrebbero reso il cioccolato più… originale…» balbettò Orihime con un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato a sollevarle gli angoli della bocca, mentre una lunga ciocca di capelli castani scivolava via dalle sue dita, che ora si muovevano meno nervosamente di prima.

«Le hai fatte… a forma di luna?».

Ichigo rimirò il terzo cioccolatino, stretto fra l’indice e il pollice, degnandosi finalmente di osservare un po’ meglio il risultato del lavoro di un lungo pomeriggio di dita graffiate, noccioline sparse a terra e cioccolato fuso che si appiccicava ovunque fuorché nelle formine che erano state predisposte all’occorrenza.

«Ho pensato che… dato che la Luna è il pianeta del tuo segno zodiacale… delle mezzelune sarebbero andate bene…».

Orihime tacque intimidita, omettendo intenzionalmente l’accenno al fatto che, più che alle lune, il suo primissimo pensiero era andato a dei carinissimi angioletti. Peccato che dopo avrebbe dovuto ammettere l’inevitabile associazione mentale fra Ichigo e gli angeli che ben poco aveva a che fare con il significato dei kanji che componevano il suo nome.

«Non lo sapevo… certo che solo tu potevi avere un’idea tanto originale. Grazie!» soggiunse Ichigo con una certa convinzione prima di addentare il terzo cioccolatino, mentre Orihime si sentiva andare in fiamme fino alla punta dei lunghi capelli castani.

«Però devi dirmi cosa vuoi per il White Day perché io sono una frana con i regali e non saprei come ricambiare…».

L’improvviso intervento di Ichigo, che sembrava ormai monologare di fronte a un’amica priva della più elementare facoltà di elaborare anche suoni non troppo complessi – figurarsi riuscire a rispondere a tono alle sue osservazioni – per poco non tolse a Orihime anche l’equilibrio.

«Non… non… ti assicuro che… non… non… basta il pensiero, non… non c’è bisogno di ricambiare…».

«Insisto. Dai, sei stata tanto gentile da portarmeli, in qualche modo ti devo ringraziare. Intanto non restartene lì in piedi, torna in cucina che ti offro qualcosa» annuì convinto Ichigo, facendole strada nuovamente all’interno della stanza.

Orihime lo seguì imbarazzata, continuando a balbettare giustificazioni a proposito di cosa avrebbe o non avrebbe potuto ricevere. In fondo, però, Tatsuki aveva ragione: era stato più semplice di quanto temeva. E poi Kurosaki-kun era contento e l’aveva persino ringraziata, non c’era davvero bisogno che le facesse _altri regali_ per ricambiare quel po’ di cioccolata che gli aveva fatto.

 


End file.
